


Forever

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode: s03e01 Smith and Jones, F/M, My Canon, SAves the day, Sonic Screwdriver, alternate ninth doctor - Freeform, because really, deus ex sonic, leads into, loosely follows Everything has it's time, what else is it good for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose have to make difficult choices in Torchwood Tower, but Rose ultimately chooses him. She always does, and she always will.<br/>It doesn't mean it hurts any less to lose her Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

“What do you want Rose?”

The Doctor hated to ask her. He hated how his voice wavered, and even after swallowing a couple times, he could still feel an enormous lump in his throat.

He waited for her answer, and swore he could feel time itself slowing down. His heartbeats echoed in his ears, as he watched her.

Rose scuffed her shoes at the ground, and shrugged her shoulders,

“I told you before. I said forever. I mean it. I’m not going to leave you. Besides. You need my help. You’d be lost without me.”

She stepped to his side, and slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling his head near for a kiss to the cheek. She could see the pain on his face. This one was just as easy, if not easier to read than the first one she’d known.

The Doctor saw Jackie and Pete exchange a look and Pete nodded to them both.

“Then it’s decided. We’re going. You two be careful. Rose, just stay safe.”

Rose nodded to Pete, and the Doctor could see how much love she had so quickly learned for her not-dad. It did hurt Rose to say goodbye like this, but somehow she knew, it wasn’t really the last time she’d see her mum. Perhaps that’s why she wasn’t a sobbing mess.

She gave Jackie a smile, and eagerly stepped into her mother’s arms for a last hug, and the Doctor saw her whisper something in Rose’s ear.

Pete took Jackie’s arm, and they moved back from the Doctor to stand by Mickey and Jake.

Hands rose to press round yellow pendants, and the group was gone in a flash.

The Doctor looked over at Rose, who appeared to be fighting back tears,

“Just you and me now.”

She glanced at him, and managed a watery laugh,

“Yep, the ol’ team. Shiver and shake.” _So much for not crying_ , thought Rose.

The Doctor frowned,

“Who’s who?”

Rose cocked a brow,

“Well I’m not shake. You are.”

She eyed his ears longer than necessary, and the Doctor shrugged his shoulders in mild annoyance. In the scheme of things, he didn’t really mind her poking fun, but he liked to keep it light, no matter the amount of danger they were in.

“Thanks for that.”

“Welcome.”

Came Rose’s cheeky reply. The Doctor did relish the way she grabbed his hand as she walked past him and dragged him towards the computer bank.

The Doctor knew there was still work to be done.

***

“Do you have your clamp activated?”

“Yep!”

The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the computer, and when Rose nodded again reassuringly, he pressed the button.

The void opened with a roar of escaping air and suddenly the room just beyond was filled with Daleks and Cybermen.

They flew in through the window and back into the void in a seemingly endless stream.

The Doctor and Rose were in an adjacent conference room, where he could safely control and observe the levers and the system as it worked.

The magna clamps were attached to opposite walls, and even then, from several yards away, the Doctor could feel the pull of the void on his form.

Rose wasn’t faring much better, he could see her straining from the effort of holding on, but all he could do was give her an encouraging smile.

“It’s almost done! See how they’re thinning out?”

Rose beamed at him, and nodded,

“I can’t believe we did it!”

Barely had the words left her mouth when the computer beeped an alarm, and the Doctor looked up just in time to see a Dalek crash into the void breach, but not go through. It had knocked down one of the levers, and the pull was lessening.

The Doctor held up the Sonic, and aimed it carefully.

All it took were a few pulses. The lever lurched back into position, and the Dalek was sucked into the abyss.

***

“Do you think a parallel world away will be enough to keep me from another Tyler slap?”

The Doctor was finally able to joke again, once he and Rose had returned to the TARDIS.

He realized perhaps that joke could have waited a bit longer to be shared, but by then it was too late.

“You’ll get one in a minute if you don’t tell me what I want to hear.”

Rose’s eyes looked as if they’d spill over with tears, even as she was trying to smile.

“Anything. What do you want to know?”

Rose strolled around the console, and her hands traced over the many levers and knobs,

“Can I say goodbye? For real? Properly? Can I see them again?”

The Doctor sighed,

“It’s really not advisable. It’s dangerous, initiating travel between parallel worlds. We both know that now, first hand.”

Rose smacked him on his leather jacket clad shoulder as she walked by, and he only pretended to be hurt for a fraction of a second.

“Thanks I figured out that much myself. We don’t have to land do we? Could we just video call them or something? What’s the screen for if not that?”

Rose pointed to the small display above the console, and the Doctor was hard pressed to find an excuse.

“You’re right. Of course. I bet with a power boost, I could easily send a message through. It will take a _lot_ of power.”

Rose cocked a brow,

“Like Cardiff rift power?”

The Doctor shook his head,

“No. More. Much more than that.”

Rose was incredibly curious, and she made it abundantly clear by approaching the Doctor, and placing her hands around his neck, and forcing him to meet her gaze,

“How much power?”

The Doctor found his focus waning as he looked into Rose’s fathomless brown eyes,

“A supernova.”

Rose was impressed. She told the Doctor without a word.

She simply stood on her tiptoes, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Thank you.”

A hush of a whisper against his mouth, which the Doctor heard quite well thank you very much superior hearing, but he much preferred to continue kissing Rose to reply.

***

Finding the supernova was a simple matter, and when Rose managed her tearful goodbye to her family, the Doctor knew to keep his distance long after the call had disconnected.

It was hard to say goodbye to a loved one. He knew that better than most. Luckily for him, he still had one loved one he’d not being parting from for a long while.

Within a week or two, it was harder to tell time inside the TARDIS, Rose Tyler was back to her usual sunny self.

Well mostly.

She really missed Jack. She’d gotten homesick enough as it was seeing Jackie, Pete, Mickey, and hearing the news about the expected baby.

“Can we go back to London?”

The Doctor grinned at her from across the console,

“What? You’re sick of space travel already?”

Rose laughed,

“No you daft time lord. I want to bring our favorite captain back on board. I’m sure he’s restless stuck in that boring city, no vortex manipulator, no hyper vodkas…”

Rose trailed off, and let the words sink in.

The Doctor huffed and sighed for a moment, before shrugging.

“Alright then. Let’s give your _captain_ a bit of adventure. Reckon he’s ready to visit Barcelona?”

Rose nodded,

“I know it.”

When they touched down in London, and looked up Jack, they were shocked at what they found. He’d started up a new branch of Torchwood!

“I hope he knows what he’s doing.” Rose mumbled as she read the TARDIS’s data entry.

“I hope he’s ready for his first inspection.” The Doctor grumbled as they walked outside. He felt less grumbly when Rose took his hand, and laced their fingers together. That never got old for him. 900 years of time and space, and he’d never met anyone he could always hold hands with.

The Doctor suddenly stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk, and Rose nearly bumped into him.

“What is it? And don’t tell me you smell chips…cause we just ate.”

The Doctor shook his head,

“Nope. But I do smell energy. The air’s practically crackling. Something’s going on.”

He glanced around, and the only building near them was a hospital.

“Rose, we’ve got to get admitted.”

Rose looked at him as if he was mental,

“What for?”

“To figure out what’s causing all the excess energy. Isn’t this exciting?”

Rose looked skeptical,

“What about Jack?”

The Doctor scoffed,

“Old Jack will still be there tomorrow…probably. Now come on, there’s a mystery that needs solving. Shiver and shake are on the case.”  


Rose rolled her eyes but still laughed as he led the way.

Their adventures would never be predictable at this rate.

***

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to see how differently Nine would have done things, but i also loved the idea of Nine and Rose doing season 2, because of how well things went with Rose and Eight. So i made this little thing.


End file.
